


Mother knows best

by moose_in_law



Series: Destiel Oneshots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mary knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_in_law/pseuds/moose_in_law
Summary: Mary assumes a lot and Dean gets defensive, but it all works out in the end.





	Mother knows best

"So, how long have you and Castiel been together?" Dean almost chokes on his beer when he hears his mother's question. Mary and him are sitting in the bunker's kitchen finishing their drinks after dinner, Sam and Castiel already elsewhere. 

"What?" Dean finally gets out after coughing up a good piece of his soul. 

"Oh honey, it's okay, you can tell me. I know I'm from a different time but that doesn't mean I'm not happy for you" she said and gently laid her hand on top of his. 

"Mom, we're not together." he says quickly, looking at his mother in disbelief. 

"Oh please Dean, I've seen the way you two look at each other" She smiles warmly at her son, but his face remains frozen in a defensive expression. 

"We're not together mom! I'm telling the truth."

"Oh my... Dean honey, you... I saw how you look at him so I assumed..."

"Well you were wrong!" he cuts her off grimacing at the tone he used immediately. "Sorry mom" 

Mary stood and walked around the table to sit in a chair next to her son. "Honey look at me." she said softly. Dean turned his gaze to her. "I've been back for only a short time, but one of the first things that I noticed was how you two look at each other." she ran her hand up and down his arm, soothing his nerves. "He loves you Dean, and I can see you love him too." He nodded slowly and a small smile appeared on his face. 

"You really think so?"

"I know so honey." she says and stands up. "Now go talk to him and I'll finish the dishes." she points at the door as she speaks.  
~~~

That's how Dean finds himself standing outside the library two minutes later, unsure how to approach the angel sitting inside. He finally enters and immediately Cas lifts his head.  
"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas, what's that?" he points to the book on the table in front of his friend. 

"An old book on Mesopotamian spells, I'm going through it, fixing any mistakes I notice. The men of letters have a wide range of book about almost every-" he stops mid sentence and tilts his head at Dean. "Dean are you all right? You seem nervous."

Dean can already feel his palms sweating and he's not even sure how to breach the subject. "Cas can we talk?" he looks at his friend's face and concerned blue eyes look back at him. 

"Of course, Dean."

"Somewhere more private” that gets him a raised eyebrow from the angel, and a second later they are in Dean’s bedroom.

“Something must be wrong, since you’re not complaining about teleportation.” Cas tries to joke and it brings a laugh from the hunter. Dean looks at his friend, takes a deep breath and continues.

“Listen Cas, I’m no good with feelings, or talking about them, but one thing that I know is that you mean so much to me.”  
“Yes Dean, you told me already. I’m very honored that you think of me as a brother.” Dean can see something like disappointment in the angel’s eyes.  
“No, Cas that’s the problem. I don’t look at you as a brother.” Castiel’s face fell and looked as if he was about to cry. “I don’t look at you like a brother, because I care about you in a very different way.” Castiel tilts his head to the side, expecting dean to continue. The hunter raises a hand and cups Cas’s cheek. I don’t think I’ve ever been this confused in my life. I mean, mom’s back, God appeared, his sister tried to seduce me..” he chuckles at the ridiculousness of it all. “But one thing that I’ve known for a long time is that you mean so much to me, Cas, I…” He trails off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Dean…” Cas almost whispers his own hands coming to rest on the hunter’s muscular chest. He slides them around Dean’s neck and pulls him close so that their noses are touching. Dean’s hand that isn’t on Cas’s face lands on his waist and pulls their bodies even closer. They look into each other’s eyes and slowly close them again as they lean forward and their lips meet. They melt into each other, kissing, clutching at the other for dear life. As they pull apart, both are quiet. Finally Dean speaks “I’m in love with you Cas. I love you so much and I-“ He’s cut off by the angel kissing him again.

“I’ve loved you for so long Dean Winchester” He says and they are kissing again. Deans makes a mental note to thank his mom.


End file.
